<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Tales of a Big Bunny and a Lion Cub [BJYXSZD] by OccultDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994469">Chaotic Tales of a Big Bunny and a Lion Cub [BJYXSZD]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultDawn/pseuds/OccultDawn'>OccultDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, lsfy, zsww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wang Xiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, bjyxszd, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultDawn/pseuds/OccultDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's behind the interviews? The fan meetings What happens on set while the cameras are off? I bet we all think about it and this is my take on it, I'll be warning the dynamics of the CP in every chapters and also another warnings I find important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Not Lan Wangji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've not been writing for a long time and never did it about real people so it's a first after a hiatus.<br/>I'm apologizing in advance if they might seem OOC and also for my English and grammar. There'll be oneshots and small fics with two or three chapters, Also the text is raw.<br/>I just love these boys ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the first, the second nor the third time Xiao Zhan's answers to some questions during interviews mixed him with his character, Lan Wangji. Yibo didn't like it and he wasn't hiding, his face and disappointed "Ah.."gave it  away.<br/>
He was brutally honest, of course there were things that could not be said but overall he'd show his thoughts on the matter if asked.<br/>
The question was simple to nominate an animal they would relate to the other. A chicken. He was confused at first.<br/>
"Why?" he frowned.<br/>
Xiao Zhan naturally answered "Because of Lan Wangji.".<br/>
"Ah.." his smile dimmed down and his face slightly twisted looking right to the camera. Disappointment. And a bit of rage and even a little hurt.<br/>
After the interview Yibo took the chance of Xiao Zhan going to the bathroom and followed him,he wanted to talk in private, a luxury they rarely had these days.<br/>
Closing the door right after he entered, he closed it leaning on it with his back and stayed there his gaze following Xiao Zhan.<br/>
Xiao Zhan, was doing his thing and shook his head while at it "Can't a man go to the bathroom without being followed?" he finished his business there and walked to the sink, pants already close. He washed his hands and looked over his shoulder to Wang Yibo,"What's eating you up Wang-laoshi?" he turned his face again to the mirror drying his hands.<br/>
Wang Yibo watched him with piercing eyes and clenched teeth, where to start. His fingers twisting lightly, he didn't want to start a fight but he was tired of being Lan Wangji on Xiao Zhan's eyes, the shooting was over a year ago, Xiao Zhan himself didn't want to start any kind of relationship with him before he detached from Wei Wuxian. So he traveled, worked on himself, Yibo also sorted out his feelings , although he was pretty sure since the beginning but sometimes out of the blue there was Lan Wangji, that and the reference to their age gap made him snap. But that was another story.<br/>
Xiao Zhan walked to Yibo frowning "You're awfully silent, what's the matter?", he was clearly worried, Yibo with him was a chaotic crazy talker, he was closer to him examining his face.<br/>
Wang Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan's eyes "I'm divided between talking or making the sound of a chicken." he rolled his eyes fuming from his nose.<br/>
Xiao Zhan tilted his head to the side and smiled apologetically, "Wang laoshi I was answering a trivial question, didn't thought you'll get upset.". He sighed.<br/>
Wang Yibo widened his eyes "You didn't thought... This is important to me." his voice was raising at each word until he snapped "I thought we had this cleared out!".<br/>
Xiao Zhan was baffled with the sudden outburst, he felt guilty, he truly didn't thought big of what he said. He looked down and away from Yibo, frowning looking at the floor blaming himself. Sighing he raised his to look at the boy in front of him. Half boy, half man. At his age he was incredible, Xiao Zhan had never met someone so ambitious, professional and passionate, clearly ages away from boys of his generation but he was still young nonetheless and sometimes below all the badassery and bravado the kid could be reached.<br/>
Wang Yibo just want to be himself but the industry was harsh and he became harsher and stronger to deal with it but there's another side to him, soft, kind, loving, emotional.. Ready to be loved. With Xiao Zhan he opened completely, he could undress him, leave him naked and see through every layer, he didn't know how Xiao Zhan did it at first but as time went by he came to the conclusion he was good at understanding people and he was emotionally really intelligent but now he seemed to not be.</p><p>"I'm not Lan Wangji!"<br/>
Yibo voice was hoarce but loud, his eyes turned red with sudden wetness. "Fuck!" he turned around to face the door clenching his fists and biting his lower lip. Yibo was Yibo. He opened himself completely to him, he didn't want to be linked to this other fictional persona gone long ago from him.</p><p>  Xiao Zhan gulped and nodded, he knew what was happening. It wasn't a tantrum, it was really his fear of not being loved for who he is. Several years under the scrutiny of many, publicly assuming personas he didn't like or had nothing to do with it. It was work and he did it flawlessly with the setback of being misjudged, thinking of it Xiao Zhan felt rage building in of the ones who were unjust to Yibo, and he admitted, disgust. Of course Yibo did great friends along his path but generally even fans didn't know him.<br/>
Still he took his shield completely off to him and Xiao Zhan knew Yibo loved him truly to give himself.</p><p>  Xiao Zhan raised his arms reaching the door, locking Yibo between them who made a disapproving sound and shook his head. Xiao Zhan leaned his forehead against Wang Yibo's head. "I'm sorry Wang-laoshi." he closed his eyes, "I get obsessively cautious when we're in public." he pulled away and licked his lips lowering his head planting a light kiss on Yibo's neck. Yibo flinched, rolled his eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh, Xiao Zhan's lips on his skin was heaven.</p><p>"Yibo is Yibo. I don't have any doubt of who I love." he finally hugged Yibo from behind "I'm sorry I panicked." his voice was low but tender and gentle. "Just thinking of everything you conquered might be endangered by people associating you and me..." he trailed off licking his lips "I was a regular guy if I have to go back it's fine but you?" he actually chuckled to how amazing Yibo was "You deserve to be high up there, I'd never forgive my-.." Wang Yibo broke from Xiao Zhan's hold and turn them around pushing the other against the door now, Yibo shaking his head.<br/>
"Don't ever say that again Zhan-ge!" he frowned "As if??!!?!" he looked all over Xiao Zhan, a masterpiece, handsome, intelligent, humble, kind.. "Zhan-ge, you're so so amazing, you don't bring any negativity to my life.. You actually brought something I was waiting for so long, when I'm with you, it's my raw self, that makes me so fucking happy.."</p><p>"Shut up." Yibo didn't had time to process as Xiao Zhan's lips pressed on his. He was the bold one but when Xiao Zhan went for it he went big surprising Yibo. Soon he closed his eyes and the kiss went deeper, tongues caressing each other, their arms automatically moving, hugging each other, it was slow and tender but fast to end with a soft smooch. Xiao Zhan looked at perfect lips  "Fanmeeting. Work to do. They're waiting." he said between breaths, Yibo's lips still half open, eyes focusing on that perfect spot below Xiao Zhan's lips he nodded. Both were still high from the kiss but suddenly they broke the hug and again both walked to the mirror to check on the make up, it wouldn't be good if they were messed up as they were checking themselves they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ah yes this feeling. Exactly this feeling. Yibo was so warm inside he couldn't help but smile widely puffing his cheeks. Xiao Zhan opened the bathroom door and 99Yibo passed by him.<br/>
"Zhan-ge didi ai ni." his eyes were beaming with love for the other but what made his ears burn up was that smile as soon as he said those words, the most perfect mouth, carrying the sun within. His sun.</p><p>Xiao Zhan closed the door behind them and winked at Yibo, walking in the direction of the stage, Yibo followed right after as always looking at his back. He slowed his pace admiring Xiao Zhan's back, he grinned widely with a happiness he couldn't describe.<br/>
"I'm not Lan Wangji." he whispered the happiest he had ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fight but they just want each other. Their passion is stronger, the first night of their lives together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attention to smut ahead. Very lsfy. I'm still thinking of continue to one more chapter this one but still not sure. As always it is raw. I'm still improving my English, hope you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of shooting was ready to begin.<br/>
Xiao Zhan was already being dressed by the staff who were working on him with most detail. Yibo entered the make up room looking for something, he was searching for his script that he left on the make-up table just close to where Xiao Zhan was with the staff. Yibo didn't have scenes to shoot during the morning so he was going to take care of other stuff and come back in time to shoot in the afternoon, still he wanted to lay his eyes on the script while he was in the car.<br/>
Xiao Zhan followed Yibo with his eyes as he saw him pick the script.<br/>
"Hey, where are you going?" he knew Yibo didn't had to shoot but he was curious and it was usual for them to talk about their schedules. It was just a routine question. But the other was with his time counted to the second thinking about the things he had to do and blurted out a rispid and arrogant "It's not up to you to manage my schedule." he strolled out fast from the room not giving a second look behind not giving any thought of what he just said.</p><p>Xiao Zhan frowned and his heart sank a bit, he sighed annoyed, sometimes Yibo was too hot blooded but with him was unusual, and that tone. It was pretty harsh and Xiao Zhan always told Yibo his schedule when he asked him.</p><p>The morning kept passing with all the mess, noise, hard work from a shooting but from time to time, Xiao Zhan had a peek at his cellphone. Nothing. He thought maybe Yibo would notice how harsh his words were but that wasn't happening and he started to get more annoyed than hurt. A man of his age wasn't meant to be this petty just because of an answer but Yibo made his childish side come out. Frankly Xiao Zhan didn't like to be talked back that way specially by Yibo. </p><p>The lunch break finally came and while Xiao Zhan was drinking his tea thinking whether he would eat snack given by Ybo the day before, Yibo was already dressing up, staff helping him with all the props. </p><p>The rest of the day they'd shoot together, lunch was always short, they were all terribley busy. On top of that the heat was killing all the crew. The summer was too hot and all the clothes weren't helping, so right beside the spot they were shooting they had a covered stand on the set to rest and to fix the make-up and clothes between takes. </p><p>Staff was all over Xiao Zhan, fixing his make up, the details of his robes, checking if everything was on point while Yibo was sitting just a few meters looking at Xiao Zhan. Besides their lines and actions during the take, Xiao Zhan was completely ignoring Yibo and with him there he didn't even looked at him, it was if he wasn't even there. </p><p>Yibo's face was closed, he was frowning confused and soon started to get nervous, his leg shaking a bit as he slightly bit his lower lip. He was completely oblivious why Xiao Zhan was giving him the cold shoulder.</p><p>He looked straight at him. Nothing.<br/>
He called him. Nothing, he talked to the staff. Xiao Zhan had never reacted like this with him he was lost in what to do.<br/>
Yibo breathed in and out, shaking his head getting impatient and frustrated, he licked his lips and bit his lower lip again. He reached his hand blocking the fan providing Xiao Zhan a bit of wind. He looked at him. Nothing. Finally he snapped. "HEY!" he shouted. </p><p>Xiao Zhan finally look at him from the top of his height down to where Yibo was sitting. Xiao Zhan thought Yibo didn't made a clue why he was acting like this, he could be so oblivious to certain things, this hot head. </p><p>"This morning. Where did you go?" his tone was still rispid. </p><p>Yibo frowned confused and blinked "Well I.. I.. Let me think.. Well I just..this morning I.." why was he stuttering? He was baffled at his own reaction, being under the gaze of an upset Xiao Zhan wasn't easy. </p><p>Why was he hiding? They shared everything, Yibo was constantly asking for Xiao Zhan's schedule, what did he do, with whom and where. Xiao Zhan always told him, it was routine already so he was set aback when Yibo spat at him early in the morning, honestly it was not only what he said but the way and tone he said it, like he was some ordinary person or even a stranger to him. As he watched Yibo stuttering he got upset again.<br/>
"Forget it! It's not my place to manage your schedule anyway as you told me." he made a disgusted face and shook his head.<br/>
Yibo widened his eyes not remembering what other was talking about and was just about to counterattack that opening his mouth to say something when Xiao Zhan snapped," Get Lost!!! " he raised his voice and widened his eyes.<br/>
Now that was a first, never ever Xiao Zhan spoke with this tone to him, but he wasn't really remembering and he was so sleepy during morning he doesn't even recalled maybe exhaustion was having a toll on him. </p><p>" Huh? I never said that!??" he said confused. </p><p>"Yeah right..." Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes, in all honesty, he cared so much for Yibo, he was so tired and he just wanted to know where was he going to be less worried. </p><p>"Did I?" he made a face looking up at Xiao Zhan while he walked in his direction, still confused not really remembering. </p><p>"Yes, you did said that." Xiao Zhan tone had already lowered volumes, of course Yibo didn't do that to hurt him although he did, sometimes Xiao Zhan forgets Yibo's age and his own age, he should had been more mature and reasonable but with Yibo he couldn't be. His feelings always got in the way. </p><p>"Ok I'm sorry." Yibo's tone was gentle looking up at Xiao Zhan with a type of puppy eyes only he could do, he was really sorry if he had hurt the other, it was possible for him to snap in the morning, he was exhausted and the last thing he wanted was to be in bad terms with Xiao Zhan. </p><p>Xiao Zhan got even closer looking for a while at Yibo's face, too handsome, way too beautiful, so cute but wild at the same time just like a lion cub, still young but with a fighting spirit beyond comprehension. Xiao Zhan did care a lot, he liked him so much, he finally gave in to his advances he couldn't let the other push him away. </p><p>"Don't ever say things like that again." although lower Xiao Zhan's voice was assertive and serious. </p><p>"I won't." Yibo's answer was right away, his voice serious too, he couldn't bare being upset with probably the only person he was able to open up recently. </p><p>Xiao Zhan sighed and sat just right beside Yibo glued to him peeking at his cellphone that Yibo showed right away, it was a "Top 10" of the fastest motorcycles, Yibo got excited pretty fast explaining Xiao Zhan everything, Xiao Zhan making his remarks and asking some questions too but soon that moment was over and they were back on set, slowly their bickering returned to almost normal during the evening. </p><p>They stayed on set until the second hour of dawn, it wasn't actually that late compared to some days but it wasn't only this drama they were recording, there were plenty projects they were at the same time so both were exhausted.</p><p>After all the props were gone both walked to their rooms, the same building right next to the other. </p><p>Xiao Zhan always waited for Yibo to open his door and turn the lights on since he got to know his fear from the dark, he'd check on him then enter his own room. </p><p>"Goodnight Lao-Wang." he yawned while pushing the key in. </p><p>"Night Zhan-ge." Yibo was already turning the TV on. </p><p>Xiao Zhan before entering his room picked inside Yibo's sticking his head in. </p><p>"Don't play on the phone until late, take some rest." knowing Yibo he'd take his time to fall asleep. </p><p>"Alright just a bit." he looked at the door and watched Xiao Zhan close it and he heard another close on the other side.</p><p>He sighed and took his clothes off to take a shower taking a glance to a bag full of snacks before he entered the bathroom. </p><p>As the water was running down his body he thought about what happened early, his heart did really sank at the thought of hurting Xiao Zhan, he was still so hot blooded, he sighed and splashed his face, massaging his thin toned but bruised legs with soap he ran up washing his member but as soon as he touched it the face and body of Xiao Zhan came to his mind making him hard right away. "Fuck." he muttered as he opened his eyes and leaned on the wall. He shook his head and turned the water cold helping his erection but still he was half hard. He walked out of the shower ruffling his wet hair and glanced by chance at the mirror but he didn't look away. He stared at himself, running his long hands through the chest and abs. He didn't understood. Millions screaming dreaming to touch or just glance at it, they didn't even knew or understood him but the only person he wanted to avoided going further.<br/>
"Am I not enough for you Zhan-Ge?" he talked to himself as if the other was there. "I know you like me." frustrated he touched himself, he couldn't help it just the mere image of that spot below Xiao Zhan's lips, so kissable, how could anyone be that beautiful. The skin tone was bathed with the sunset, hot, burning, his smile was the sun, the stars and the moon combined, he'd kill for that smiled and kill everyone who dared to make it disappear... his height.. And shoulders, he rolled his eyes, one hand hitting the sink for support. He panted. He wanted to climb on them and ravish that neck, the perfect jawline. The arms, those were long, thin but with the muscles designed perfectly, delicate hands, ones only an artist could have. His eyes, those dark brown orbs who pierced through him leaving his soul completely naked destroying all the walls with one look. The look he gave him today, so manly, so demanding, so hot. He breathed heavy, the bathroom was full of steam and the smell of soap turned to sex. He moaned thinking of the small waist, the perfect curve of his ass and sexy hips but his favorite part.. He growled as he thought of lean, long, beautiful legs, oh to bite them, kiss, lick, hit, being straddled by them, God he could even be stepped on by them. Every drop of water has turned into sweat as he reached his climax clenching his fist and biting his lower lip not to moan louder afterall Xiao Zhan was sleeping next door.<br/>
Coming down from his high Yibo was breathless but his hard on had still some life in it. </p><p>Xiao Zhan had just walked out his shower, he ruffled his hair with the towel and leaned on to take a peek at the mirror making an upset face together with a sigh, that hairline was destroyed by the wig, he shrugged and put his boxers on. The room was so hot even with the air conditioner on he didn't bothered to dress anything else. He let himself fall on the bed arms spread. Today's episode couldn't get of his head. He didn't know if he was right acting that way but at the same time he followed his heart. Yibo had the power to make his politeness break, make a mess out of everything inside and bring out the rawness within him. He would get annoyed, upset, jealous, even petty.<br/>
He tried and was still trying to not go further but it was getting hard to resist, the relationship of their characters wasn't helping making Xiao Zhan even more confused, they worked everyday together and the last but not least, Yibo owned a beauty that made the whole world seem dull and his personality made him shine even more. </p><p>But the consequences were terrible if something was to happen. As the older man Xiao Zhan had the responsibility to think further, protect him. Yibo was a star, an idol in constant development, he'd dominate the industry and other fields soon. No it couldn't be. Xiao Zhan had to be responsible. They both knew they liked each other, they couldn't control it, it was there splattered with everyone on set as witnesses. They indulged in infinite bickering to release not only tiredness but tension too. Casually in a sleepover after a few beers they kissed, Xiao Zhan could still feel the perfect full lips touching his. It felt so right, the time stopped around them but Xiao Zhan was the first to break the moment. They couldn't. He couldn't. Yibo just nodded back then, they understood each other even without talking, there was no awkwardness either, it felt familiar but it wasn't the time, the place nor the right situation. </p><p>A knock on the door just ripped Xiao Zhan from his thoughts. He frowned asking himself who could be this late but soon he got the answer, a very low "Zhan-Ge." came from the other side. Xiao Zhan stood up right away and opened the door. Right there stood a half naked Yibo with only shorts on, lips swollen, wet hair down and piercing eyes behind the bangs. Xiao Zhan blanked for a few seconds feeling his stomach fill with adrenaline and his member twitching inside the underwear, he was so glad he dressed the loosen boxers because he was hard, impossible not to, the most beautiful man displayed like this in front of him.</p><p>"Lao-Wang did you had a nightmare?" he didn't dare to scold Yibo at night, when he came to his bedroom at this hour it was usually because of nightmares and he would let him stay in or he stayed in his room for Yibo not to fell asleep alone. </p><p>"Kinda." Xiao Zhan had to be almost naked right now? He was going to do this calmly but his insides were burning now. He grabbed Xiao Zhan's wrist and placed the hand on the bulge below his shorts. </p><p>Xiao Zhan was taken by surprised, shocked at first but soon he reacted. </p><p>"Wang Yibo!!!" he said with eyes almost jumping out of his skull looking outside the door to both sides and took his hand off Yibo's hold. </p><p>"Take care of it." Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan up and down hungry ready to jump anytime. </p><p>Xiao Zhan was trying to compose himself fighting the urge to push the other inside. </p><p>"What the fuck you take care!!! Take a cold shower!!" he said talking between his teeth to not wake the whole corridor. </p><p>"Been there." Yibo was numb from all the desire speaking low tone. </p><p>"Well then jerk off!!" </p><p>"Done that." </p><p>"What are you? A beast?" </p><p>"Would you want me to be?" </p><p>This conversation wasn't going to help, Xiao Zhan was reaching his limit too, sure he wasn't as hot blooded but he wasn't made of iron either, Yibo was incredibly irresistible. </p><p>Xiao Zhan shut the door at Yibo's face and leaned back on the back of the door. "Fuck." he was panting, even the lose boxers were tight now. He heard the door next to him close. That brat!!! Xiao Zhan punched the wall. That beautiful, hot, cool, gorgeous, sexy, badass motherfucker, he punched the wall again, scratched the back of his head hard. </p><p>On the other side Yibo was leaning on the wall, he heard Xiao Zhan punches, he knew probably he shouldn't have go there but was it so wrong? They felt both the same, frustration and tension building up for months, he was drunk, drunk on his own horniness and he heard a door open and then his opened too, he forgot to lock it. </p><p>There was Xiao Zhan who closed the door after him, his chest going up and down with heavy breaths looking at Yibo's as if he wanted to kill him with pleasure. </p><p>"You're a beast." he walked to Yibo. </p><p>"Then tame me." he walked to Xiao Zhan. </p><p>"Are you even human?" </p><p>"Come and find out!" </p><p>They smashed their mouths hungrily, hands pulling hair, loud, big, messy kisses, months chained in restrain, they were sloppy, tongue everywhere as they moaned when both erections rubbed through the fabric. Xiao Zhan was already eating up Yibo's neck and Yibo was abusing Xiao Zhan's shoulder, arms now hugging each other as both dig their nails in each other's backs already full of sweat and burning hot. They ripped each other underwear and clashed on the bed both ready to indulge in the first night of their lives together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>